Moonstruck by Music and Madness
by Luna Rosa
Summary: Returning to Grimmauld Place three weeks before Christmas, Remus find Sirius in the kitchen and realises there is only one way to make him feel better. If you can’t stand the heat...


Title: Moonstruck by Music and Madness.  
  
Author: lovegrrl  
  
Summary: Returning to Grimmauld Place three weeks before Christmas, Remus find Sirius in the kitchen and realises there is only one way to make him feel better. If you can't stand the heat...  
  
Archive: www.fanfiction.net, Azkaban's Lair. Anywhere else; just ask.  
  
Spoilers: I'm going to say YES, especially for OoP but not the big one.  
  
Warnings: Slash.  
  
Rating: NC-17, as requested  
  
Originally posted: SB/RL mailing list, part of Christmas swap challenge  
  
Pairings: SB/RL, who else.  
  
Feedback: It gives me warm fluffiness in my tummy, lovegrrl_in@hotmail.com  
  
Dedications: Kudos goes to Mr. Oscar Wilde for the title; Amy for the present, for the beta (please) and for letting me harass her, yet again! And to Cory (Stickpegasus) for the challenge. (Either post-Hogwarts or during OoP. Must involve one gag present, a snogging session in front of the fireplace, and Sirius publicly mangling the lyrics to a Christmas song, to Remus's reluctant amusement.) I have changed it slightly but it's all here.  
  
Disclaimer: Unfortunately these characters do not belong to me. I am just practising my Imperius Curse on them (shhh)..  
  
Author's note: I've had this plotted in my head for weeks but Christmas and all that goes with the holidays made it impossible for me to write sooner. However, I busted my ass to get it finished in time for Xmas day. Interestingly the title is a line from a Wilde poem called 'In the Forest'.  
  
By the way, I tried writing a short piece but these two just seem to want more and more!  
  
***  
  
A small sigh escaped Remus Lupin when he finally Apparated into the small square in Grimmauld Place. His breath misted in the cold night air and with a sense of awareness even Moody would be proud of, he moved towards the peeling door of number twelve.  
  
His wand grasped tightly between his fingers, he raised his wand hand to the door, but a noise inside made him hesitate before tapping the tip of his wand to the aging wood. The dull throb of a raised voice was reaching Remus's ears and he frowned, wondering what exactly Mrs. Black would be ranting about this time. Even though he had recovered from the full moon two nights ago he felt that a confrontation with the mad matriarch might just push him over the edge.  
  
The silver eyes of the doorknocker glared at him momentarily but they were soon overridden by the metallic clicks and groans of the door unlocking itself and creaking open.  
  
Once the door had fully opened, Remus stuck his tongue out at the serpent doorknocker, a trait picked up from Sirius, and quickly closed the door against the biting winter cold.  
  
It was only then he realised the relative quite in the hallway; the moth- eaten velvet curtain still securely in place over the portrait of Sirius's mother. Remus frowned as he realised the noise was coming from deeper in the house, from the kitchen to be exact. Getting closer he now realised that it was a male voice that was raised in anger. A very familiar male voice.  
  
Pushing open the kitchen door, Remus saw Sirius's back as the dark haired man towered over Kreacher, the aged old house-elf, who was shaking, actually shaking, as Sirius screamed abuse at him.  
  
"That's enough, Sirius," Remus ordered calmly.  
  
Kreacher's pale eyes widened as he looked up at the 'intruder'. Surprise soon turned to confusion. "The filthy half-breed stops Master, but Kreacher mustn't be thankful. What would Mistress say to this abomination in her house, and the one she swore was no son of hers -"  
  
"Bloody right I'm not!"  
  
"Kreacher doesn't want to listen but he must, he is bound to -"  
  
"You can leave, Kreacher," Remus directed.  
  
"Kreacher wishes the better son was alive," the house-elf continued as if not hearing. "He would put an end to it all. He would uphold the noble name of -"  
  
"Get out!" Sirius shouted, his body shaking with rage.  
  
"Does Master wish Kreacher to leave?" an innocent voice issuing from the small creature.  
  
Even from the doorway Remus could see the anger coursing through Sirius's body and wondered how anyone could stand to face it, even if they were a house-elf.  
  
"Yes!" Sirius hissed through clenched teeth.  
  
Kreacher nodded compliantly and scurried out of the room passed Remus.  
  
"Are you going to tell me what that was about?" Remus asked with an air of politeness. "Or was it just a way to pass the time?" he unsmilingly added.  
  
"It's better that having to listen to her!" Sirius exclaimed, his fists flinging themselves towards the hallway.  
  
Remus frowned at Sirius's back. There was no way he was going to get Sirius used to Kreacher, maybe a different approach was needed.  
  
"Tea?" Remus asked, moving towards the blazing fire.  
  
"No, I don't want any bloody tea, Remus!" Sirius spat, not moving from his position.  
  
Remus turned abruptly from the heat of the fire and fixed Sirius with a hard gaze.  
  
"Sit down, Sirius!"  
  
Sirius glared defiantly at Remus for a moment before begrudgingly taking a seat at the large kitchen table. A moment later, Remus sat opposite.  
  
"I am not here to be shouted at, Sirius," Remus pointed out. "Neither am I here to play arbitrator between you and your house-elf, who, I might add, would be quite glad if I wasn't here either."  
  
"I know that!" Sirius said, some of his anger still visible.  
  
"Good!" Remus levelled. "Now, do you want tea?"  
  
Sirius took a deep breath, shaking some of the tension out of his shoulders at the same time. "No," he repeated, with a much calmer tone, "thank you." He looked away from Remus and fixed his gaze on the fire that was burning in the large fireplace. It was the one thing in the house that always made Remus feel human again. A few minutes in front of the dancing warmth and you could almost forget what kind of house you were in. Sirius's eyes however did not dance with the flames. His eyes were passive.  
  
This, much more submissive Sirius, was one not many saw and Remus knew why. Sirius found no strength in it; it made the fugitive feel helpless and vulnerable. A state heightened by his seclusion in number twelve, Grimmauld Place.  
  
"How was the full moon?" Sirius asked suddenly.  
  
"Fine."  
  
Sirius frowned at the reply, giving Remus the feeling he had been hoping for a different answer.  
  
"You should spend it here, Remus. I don't like it when you're not here."  
  
"You know it's safer this way," Remus explained yet again.  
  
"But it was only me and Kreacher here, it wouldn't be dangerous!"  
  
"Sirius, I'm not going to risk it. Not again! If things hadn't have gone wrong before you'd already be cleared and Peter would be in Az-"  
  
"And if I hadn't escaped and gone after him like I did, I'd be cleared already," Sirius interjected, "and if I taken a moment to think before chasing after him in '81, I wouldn't have gone to Azkaban, and if I hadn't of switched Secret Keeper to Peter, James and Lily would still be alive! The list is endless, Remus!" Sirius slumped deeper into the chair, his head falling into his hands.  
  
Remus stood up and moved to Sirius's side, pushing back the long dark hair of his old friend and housemate.  
  
"You know," Remus said as he ran a thin hand across Sirius's cheek, "it'll be Christmas soon. You could decorate. Cheer the place up a bit."  
  
"What's the point?" Sirius said, hopelessness ringing in his tone.  
  
"But," Remus said confused, "you always used to love Christmas. You'd be going on about it for weeks."  
  
"I loved it at Hogwarts," he explained, "not here!" Sirius frowned at the house. "I hated it here! I haven't spent Christmas here since I was ten. They didn't seem to mind my absence after I was sorted into Gryffindor." Sirius smiled grimly then turned to Remus, a sudden light shining in his eyes. "Stay with me?"  
  
"I'm right here, Sirius." Remus said, smiling.  
  
"No," Sirius said shaking his head and getting excited, "stay with me for Christmas?"  
  
"You know I can't promise that."  
  
"We can sing carols and put up mistletoe." Sirius smiled for the first time since Remus returned to number twelve. "It'll be like our first Christmas after Hogwarts, remember? In that rundown little bungalow we'd bought."  
  
"You'd bought," Remus corrected.  
  
"We, Remus," Sirius said leaning forward, "always we."  
  
He pulled Remus's chin upwards until their lips met in a sweet embrace. Remus felt the last of the winter cold leaving his body as Sirius pressed harder against his mouth. His lips, chapped because of the seasonal cold, were warmed instantly by the intense heat of Sirius's tongue as it massaged the damaged skin.  
  
Remus opened his mouth, willingly bidding entry. Without breaking contact, Sirius pushed away from his chair and knelt on the floor in front of Remus, the fugitive's hands pushing their way into his partner's hair.  
  
"You always were good at bringing me down a peg," Sirius breathed as he broke away from Remus's lips and trailed kisses down a pale neck.  
  
"I thought you said I was always good at going down!" Remus gasped as Sirius bit gently into his collarbone.  
  
"That too," he agreed and Remus felt the other man's lips curling into a smile against his skin. "Oh God, Moony," Sirius said desperately, "I need this so badly."  
  
"I do too, Padfoot," Remus managed as Sirius pushed him backwards onto the floor and pressed their bodies together. Sirius pulled away Remus's patched cloak and his trembling hands began undoing the buttons of Remus's shirt.  
  
Remus's hips jerked when he felt Sirius rock against him, his erection throbbing hotter then the fire warming the room.  
  
"Fuck." Remus rolled over, straddling Sirius, and pulled the troublesome shirt off over his head, uncharacteristically throwing it aside, before plunging forwards to claim Sirius's lips again. When he felt Sirius's hands touch his bare skin, shivers ran the length of Remus's body, somehow reaching the heat between his legs in record time. Remus shook as a wave of pleasure pulsed over him. His normally loose trousers getting tighter as his arousal grew painfully large. "Oh - God, Sirius - fuck -me!"  
  
"No," came the strangled reply.  
  
"What?" Remus panted in desperation.  
  
"Not yet." Sirius rolled them over again and grabbed Remus's hands in his own, pushing them away from him as he worked his mouth down Remus's chest. He caught Remus's left nipple between his teeth and gave it a sharp bite, causing Remus to gasp and violently jerk his erection against Sirius's hip. Finally letting go of Remus's hands, Sirius began to undo Remus's trousers. Painfully slowly, he opened one button then the next, kissing and biting the newly exposed skin, driving Remus crazy with anticipation.  
  
Finally Remus felt the last of his clothes being removed and the strange feeling around his groin as the kitchen air hit it. He waited for Sirius to move he waited to feel a hand or mouth clamp itself around his erection, releasing the tension... but it didn't come.  
  
"Sirius... what the fuck are you doing?" he demanded.  
  
The tone of Sirius's voice when he replied was so full of hunger and need that Remus felt another spasm pass over him. "I'm looking at you."  
  
Then all at once Remus felt it. Sirius's whole mouth closed down on him swallowing him to the hilt in one go before pulling away and swallowing again. Remus bucked under the attention. His right arm flung out, searching for something to cling to. It found only the table leg and Remus grasped it so tightly he was sure his nails would leave marks in the wood.  
  
After a few deep swallows Sirius increased the speed, his mouth moving over Remus so quickly that Remus hardly had a chance to recover from one way of pleasure before another hit him full force. Remus could feel his whole body shaking and when he looked down at Sirius he saw blue eyes staring back up at him. It was such a sexy sight that his whole body became to convulse as his climax gripped his being and shook right through his erection. In the distance Remus could hear dull noises, like bells ringing and fireworks exploding. He came full force in Sirius's mouth, gasping and screaming Sirius's name at the same time.  
  
It left him sweating and naked on the kitchen floor for at least a minute before he could speak with any amount of composure. By that time Sirius had climbed back up his body, laying hot kisses all over his chest and face.  
  
Remus turned to meet Sirius's gaze, the glow of climax still shining in his eyes, "I'm never leaving this house again!" he said with a satisfied smile, even though they both knew it wasn't true. Sirius smiled and kissed Remus again on the lips.  
  
"I should get that," Sirius said a moment later.  
  
"What?" Remus asked, confused.  
  
Sirius smiled teasingly at him, "The doorbell rang about five times. Can't you hear mother screaming?"  
  
Suddenly Remus could and he didn't know why he hadn't before.  
  
"I should get it," Remus said, starting to stand up.  
  
"Looking like that?" Sirius asked, pushing Remus's naked body back down with a hand to his chest. "You stay here!"  
  
"But what if -"  
  
"Stay!" Sirius ordered before jumping up and walking towards the door. "Oh, and you might want to put the table back where it was." With a cheeky smile Sirius closed the door.  
  
***  
  
It had taken Remus five minutes to realise what Sirius had meant. Not only had the werewolf left marks in the wood, he had also managed to move the large oak table a whole foot from it previous position. Four heavy indentations on the floor marked its original location.  
  
He had just thrown on his robe and put the table back in place when Sirius came back into the kitchen.  
  
"Package for you," he said easily, placing the brown paper parcel on the dresser.  
  
"Who was it?" Remus asked, moving to pick up the package.  
  
"Tonks," Sirius smiled cheekily. "She was very interested to know why you weren't able to come to the door."  
  
"What'd you tell her?" Remus asked, pulling the string holding his package together.  
  
"I told her you were naked and practically passed out on the kitchen floor because I'd just given you the best blow job of your life," Sirius answered matter-of-factly.  
  
Remus spun around, staring at Sirius in horror. "You didn't!"  
  
"I don't think she believed me for some reason," Sirius smiled, shaking his head in disbelief.  
  
"Sirius," Remus groaned, "I have to work with her! Now all I'm going to be thinking is whether she's imagining me naked or not."  
  
"Well, why wouldn't she?" Sirius asked, moving towards Remus. "I do it all the time."  
  
Remus set Sirius with a dead stare, "You're bloody joking aren't you?"  
  
"Me!" Sirius said in mock offence.  
  
"You little-" Remus reached out to grab Sirius but the other man jumped out of the way just in time and hopped across the room.  
  
"What?" he asked, teasingly.  
  
"I'm going to kill you!"  
  
He pelted after Sirius chasing the other man around the large kitchen. It was liked they were boys again, having exacted some prank on each other. Remus almost caught him when Sirius stumbled backwards on Remus's discarded trousers and a loud 'squeak' issued fort.  
  
"What the-?" Sirius asked confused as he picked up the item of clothing.  
  
"Oh, I forgot about that?" Remus said. "I picked it up for you."  
  
Sirius looked at Remus suspiciously before reaching into the trousers pocket. It took him a second to pull out the item but when he did he just looked at it for a long moment.  
  
Remus suddenly realised how silly the present might be. How badly Sirius might take it. He had seen it in one of the Muggle shops in London and had bought it on impulse. It was a dog chew toy in the shape of a rat. Actually, it looked surprisingly like one particular rat. Remus had thought it funny, but now, watching Sirius standing there, not moving, he wasn't so sure.  
  
Then it came; so loud and deep it felt to Remus that it shook the walls of Grimmauld Place with its pure honesty. Sirius laughed; he laughed hard and he laughed long. Remus had never felt so much relief. Well, maybe once, when he had finally learned of Sirius's innocent.  
  
"Do you think Crookshanks will like it?" Sirius said, looking up with a dangerous laughter in his eyes.  
  
"Well, if he doesn't we'll chuck it out," Remus smiled.  
  
Sirius moved forwards and kissed Remus. "Thanks, Moony... Wait, is this my Christmas present?"  
  
"Hmmm, how about part of it?" Remus bargained.  
  
"That means you have to be here to give me the rest."  
  
"I want to be," Remus sighed. "Maybe if I talk to Dumbledore."  
  
Sirius smiled again. "You can tell him this place is driving me mad. That I need someone other that Kreacher here for company," he offered as if it was not the truth.  
  
He'll believe that too easily, Remus thought sadly as he looked into the delighted face of his partner. "Okay, I'll ask."  
  
Sirius smiled again and kissed Remus before pulling away when an impatient noise was heard from upstairs.  
  
"Buckbeak," he said as explanation but didn't move to see to the animal.  
  
"Is he hungry?"  
  
"Maybe..."  
  
"Well, aren't you going to feed him?"  
  
"He can wait," Sirius said, nuzzling Remus's neck affectionately.  
  
"Y'know, just because you got a present doesn't mean you can start acting all 'yuletide and mulled wine'."  
  
"God rest ye merry Hippogriff," Sirius sang softly, raising his head from the crook of Remus's neck and pressing his forehead into his lovers, "let nothing you dismay."  
  
"He won't be happy unless you feed him."  
  
"For Sirius Black is horny and is going to get laid," Sirius continued.  
  
Remus raised a surprised eyebrow at this.  
  
"To save us both from Moony's wrath when I do go astray.... In bindings of comfort and joy..."  
  
As it turned out, it was quite a long time before Sirius managed to find the time to feed ol' Beaky, but for some reason Remus didn't seem to mind so much.  
  
***  
  
Thanks for reading. I'd love to know what you all think.  
  
Merry Christmas to all, and to all a good night! 


End file.
